Solo si tú lo crees lo serás
by M-of-Moony
Summary: Kenma es un rechazado de la sociedad escolar. Sin embargo, Kuroo llega en un momento muy significativo para él y abre su corazón con la esperanza de una primer amistad, pero con el miedo de que se aleje de él de un instante a otro. [ Adv. Lemon últimos capítulos ]
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola! Hace unos meses escribí esta historia, dividida por capítulos. En total serán 10 capítulos (por ahora). Pasaba por un momento en que necesitaba algo de angst y recién leía **Koe no Katachi**, una historia muy hermosa, realmente la recomiendo para lectura si quieren tener muchos feels.

Comenzamos con el primer encuentro entre Kuroo y Kenma, en este AU (Altern Universe) aún no son amigos. Ya verán luego el proceso de su amistad que termina en otros términos. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NERD<strong>_

_** FREAK**_

_** IDIOTA**_

_** TETO**_

Suspiros.

Risas incontenidas a unos asientos más allá.

La cansina voz del prefecto.

La profesora de Historia pidiendo orden.

El teñido viendo su pupitre.

Las voces de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar después de que la profesora le diera permiso al chico de limpiar su pupitre.

- **¿Crees que esté molesto? Yo me molestaría.**

- **Nah, estoy segura que reaccionará como siempre…**

Y así fue. El chico, sin levantar ni una sola vez la mirada o hacer otro gesto en sus facciones se limitó a pasar un pañuelo húmedo por encima de tales crueles palabras, sin inmutarse. Sin demostrar que era doloroso. A su alrededor de nuevo surgían los susurros y parloteos de sus compañeros.

- **Te lo dije, ¿Ves?**

-** ¿Por qué no se molesta? ¿Es que acaso no ve lo que le ponen?**

- **Hombre, si se tratara de mi estaría rabiando…**

- **Ya, Kenma siempre ha sido así. Por eso es tan fácil aprovecharse de él.**

_Por eso es tan fácil aprovecharse de él_. Por eso su pupitre siempre aparecía con mensajes grabados cada mañana, porque nunca decía algo. Nunca delató a sus agresores, ni siquiera cuando dejaron de encontrar divertido el insultarlo textualmente y empezaron a robar sus consolas de bolsillo. Todos creían que eso era muy tonto, y pronto más y más agresores llegaron a secundar a los primeros.

¡A que no me pillas, Kenma!

Incluso sus senpais de vóley se unieron a las agresiones, jalándole unos cuantos mechones en las prácticas, haciéndole zancadilla y burlándose de él cuando le tomaban el PSP y no hacía nada.

El buen y pobre perdedor Kozume Kenma nunca hacía algo para evitarlo. Miraba su pupitre y lo limpiaba, a sabiendas de que al día siguiente volvería a estar repleto de palabras. Miraba sus consolas estrelladas en la pared y sacaba otro del bolsillo, no sin antes haber tirado a la basura el dañado. Miraba a sus senpais y asentía a las órdenes, se levantaba después de la caída y veía cómo sus bolsillos eran volteados para sacar la consola.

Tampoco nadie sabía por qué no reaccionaba de otra manera. Quizás estaba acostumbrado, quizás había sido así desde que era pequeño, en cada primaria, en cada curso. Quizás era ciego. Quizás se hacía como el que no se enteraba. Los profesores pronto empezaron a querer investigar la vida personal y familiar de Kenma. Algo debía de haber pasado con ese chico en el pasado y sus padres eran los únicos que podrían revelar los datos.

- **Mi hijo no es un retrasado, profesor, si eso es lo que quiere decir. No tiene nada malo y no veo por qué usted deba estar metiendo sus narices en lo que concierne a MI hijo y su modo de ser.**

-** Pero ¿No le preocupa-?**

Hubo un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

- **Claro que me preocupa, esto siempre ha sido así. Él no tiene la culpa, es lo único que voy a decirle. Son todos ustedes, que intentan hacerle sentir que no encaja en esta vida. ¿Qué si Kenma pasa más tiempo jugando que haciendo amigos? ¿Qué si Kenma prefiere completar un nivel a ir a las prácticas del club? Es totalmente normal a su edad.**

La pausa que hubo a continuación fue rota por un suspiro que el asesor del grupo soltó mientras limpiaba el marco de sus lentes. Era cansado hasta para él, tratar de solucionar los problemas de un niño antisocial.

- **Kozume-san, me parece que no está entendiendo lo que quiero decir. Quiero decir que su hijo es abusado por estudiantes de nuestra Institución y queremos ayudarlo. Pero él no dice una sola palabra al respecto. No queremos que un caso como éste manche la reputación del colegio. Queremos ayudarlo, es nuestro deber como sus profesores.**

Por un momento pareció que el padre accedería a la ayuda, pero tras negar con la cabeza, pronunció:

- **El deber de un profesor es educar, no meterse en los asuntos personales de sus alumnos.**

Y le pidió que saliera de su casa.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió sin meterse tanto con el chico, pues ya habían recibido un anuncio los bravucones que serían suspendidos si volvían a meterse con Kenma. Claro que lo harían, de nuevo, pero cuando los humos se bajaran y no lo vigilaran tanto. Iba a recibir un bonito regalo por ir de _soplón_ con los profesores.

- **Oh, te gusta ese juego.**

Se obligó a levantar la vista y, claro, tardó más de medio minuto en darse cuenta que le estaban hablando a él. Lo primero que vio fue una mirada un tanto salvaje que le erizó los vellos de la nuca e hizo que sus orbes se dilataran más, pronunciando las rendijas verticales que asimilaban los orbes de un gato. Un bedhead de cabellos azabaches y mirada de fiera le miraba desde arriba, encorvado para poder ver en la pantalla de la PSP de Kenma. Todos en el aula los miraban, pues se trataba del chico popular de la clase, Kuroo Tetsurou. Su índice señaló uno de los jugadores.

– **Él me gusta, tiene buenos poderes.** – Le miró por entre el flequillo raro que se pintaba y le dedicó una senda mirada que lo estremeció, pero estará seguro de haber pillado una sonrisa en sus labios. Se encogió de hombros y el chico siguió el camino a su pupitre, dejándose caer en él teniendo la vista clavada en el frente hasta que sus amigos llegaron a conversar con él. Kenma lo observó reír desde su sitio, platicando a sus anchas sin preocuparle nada, como si el momento de hace unos segundos no hubiera ocurrido jamás. Por su parte, él volvió a sumergirse en el juego sin darle más importancia, sin darse cuenta que los anteriores orbes volvieron a posarse sobre él unos segundos después de que bajara la cabeza.

Ese fue el primer momento en que Kuroo situó sus ojos en el chico que todos odiaban.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parece este inicio? ¿Les gusta? ¿Disgusta? ¡Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas para mejorar esta historia! Será una actualización semanal esta historia, así que nos estamos leyendo el próximo Miércoles :)<p>

~ Hinata


	2. Capítulo II

¡Qué tal! Lamento haberles quedado mal con el upd8 antier. He estado teniendo unos días un poco difíciles por la escuela, me he atareado muchísimo por mi escuela y uno que otro asuntillo extra pero nada grave en ningún caso.

Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Kuroken que para ser sincera al principio me costaba mucho escribirlo. Me distraía o empezaba otro escrito. En fin, aquí lo tienen~

* * *

><p>Sus amigos lo pillaron observando al rubio y rápido empezaron a <em>advertirle<em>.

**-Kenma es un tío raro, Kuroo. No te lo recomiendo.**

El mentado volvió la vista al frente y alzó una ceja.

**-Apenas y le dije que su juego me gustaba.**

**-Ya, pero puedes darle esperanzas de que eres su amigo o algo así.**

Volvió la vista hacia Kenma y su aire tontuelo le hizo sonreír.

**- ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? No le vendría mal un amigo.**

**- Jajá, para de bromear.**

Kuroo inspeccionó al rubio tan mentado y para ser sincero consigo mismo, no le encontraba nada malo. En lo particular, aquellos orbes gatunos le parecían interesantes, pero si se lo preguntaran diría que necesitan brillar pues son muy apagadas. Él no entendía por qué se afanaban tanto en molestarlo, no era tonto, sus notas eran regulares, era muy bueno en su puesto en el equipo de voleibol. La pinta de retrasado no la tenía, sin embargo, incluso las chicas mostraban cierto gusto por provocarle.

Pero nadie lo lograba.

Kuroo siempre fue consciente de la clase de abusos que todos hacían contra él, pero ni participaba ni hacía algo por detenerlo. Quizás porque no lo conocía o porque le daba igual. Aún así, después de haberle sostenido la mirada unos cuantos segundos le causaba cierta incomodidad la manera en que era visto por los demás. Si fuera él a quien trataran de esa forma hace mucho que hubiera dicho algo. ¿Lo tendrían amenazado con guardar silencio?

"_No puede ser tan terco y esperar a que se solucione solo..._" pensaba, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Hace mucho había dejado de participar en la conversación con sus amigos, quienes le echaban miradas por el rabillo del ojo al verle tan ido observando a Kenma.

.

.

.

La campana para el almuerzo resonaba en cada salón de clases, provocando el ajetreo inmediato de quienes volaban a la tienda escolar a comprar algo de comer y movilizando también a quienes compartirían bento juntos, moviendo sillas y mesas para poder formar círculos de amigos. Algunos se salían a almorzar fuera. El azabache sacaba su bento para ir a comer con sus compañeros cuando optó por echar una última mirada hacia el banco de Kozume. Este seguía tal y como antes de la clase, con la consola en manos, un jugo de manzana con la pajilla mordisqueada en lo más arriba del pupitre y mientras que con la diestra picaba botones con la zurda cogía las galletas del sobre que descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Todo el aire de un freak lo traía encima, pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

- **Kuroo, por acá.**

Miró en dirección a ellos, de nuevo a Kenma y otra vez hacia sus amigos. Había tomado la decisión de almorzar con el rubio por lo que alzó la diestra en señal de disculpa y regresó al aula en medio de la confusión de los contrarios. Sin hacer mayor ruido se aproximó a donde Kenma y esperó a que este alzara la vista, pero estaba tan concentrado que no le quedó de otra que colocar la caja del bento sobre el pupitre, asustando en demasía al otro. Hasta que las felinas orbes que tanto le habían llamado la atención inconscientemente se posaran en las propias le sonrió, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera.

-** ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos? **– Kenma se extrañó, incluso llegó a pensar que hablaba con otra persona por lo cual no se movió de su lugar, solo mantuvo abajo la consola. – **Sí, hablo contigo, Kozume Kenma de la clase E.** – Canturreó por lo bajo, dando la vuelta en dirección al pasillo. – **¿Vienes?**

Kenma ni siquiera se había levantado de su asiento. Le estaba viendo como si creyera que a Kuroo se le habían zafado varias tuercas. Era la primera vez que le invitaban a almorzar, todos comúnmente evitaban al pobre chico.

¿Por qué él no lo hacía?

Cuando menos se dio cuenta iba detrás del azabache alto, sosteniendo entre sus manos el almuerzo que su padre había preparado aquella mañana y caminaba hacia quién sabe dónde pero no se atrevía a pronunciar ninguna palabra. Las miradas se clavaban tras su nuca haciéndole removerse nervioso, teniendo la vista fija en el doblez de los pantalones del chico que iba delante de él, guiando el camino sin hablar, saludando a quienes lo hacían.

- **Vamos a la azotea**. – Su voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole dar un brinco nada disimulado que sacó una risita muy por lo bajo al azabache. No tardaron en llegar (el único retraso fue la zancadilla que le hicieron al pobre de Kenma y que Kuroo no notó) y el mayor se dejó caer en el suelo, estirándose.

Kenma lo hizo un poco más lento, teniendo sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Verlo así le daba un aspecto más infantil, luego ese cabello tan largo y lacio que le caía por los costados del rostro. ¿En realidad era un chico? ¿O una chica muy plana e insegura de sí misma?

- **¿Eres un chico?** – Claro que no iba a quedarse con la duda, así que descaradamente soltó la pregunta, tomándole por sorpresa.

Kenma le miró todavía con un semblante más asustadizo y asintió un par de veces, luego dejó de mover la cabeza y abrió su bento. Al saber que no diría nada le imitó y comenzó a comer.

¿Por qué se había encaprichado en querer comer con él? El silencio lo torturaba, además de aquél juego no veía algo que tuvieran en común. Tampoco el rubio se mostraba muy abierto a entablar una conversación fluida y mayor a los cincos segundos.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de considerarlo interesante.

.

.

Regresaban al salón. El más bajito de nuevo venía detrás del más alto, quien traía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Mientras almorzaron Kuroo trató de hacerlo hablar preguntándole sobre los videojuegos que traía en el PSP pero de un asentir y negar no pasaban los diálogos.

**- …. ¿Te gustaría almorzar juntos mañana también?** – Detuvo sus pasos y por ende Kenma también lo hizo, levantando la mirada. Traía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que hizo a Kuroo parpadear un poco embobado pero recuperándose pronto antes de haber sido visto por los demás (o por el propio Kenma). – **Si no quieres está b—**

Una suave voz que creyó que jamás escucharía se adelantó antes de que terminara de hablar.

- **S-Sí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ya en serio, Kenma. ¿Eres un chico?"_

* * *

><p>Siiiiii, ya casi es sábado. SIN EMBARGO YO NO TENGO UN DESCANSO. Pero no pienso fallarles con la actu el domingo. I SWEAR, PINKY PROMISE (¿?) ¿Les está gustando? Me encanta cortar el rollo con algo chistoso, heheheheh. ¡Gracias por los reviews!<p> 


	3. Capítulo III

¡Yoooooo! Ahora sí les cumplí con la actu, ¡Yaaay! Mi día se ha limitado en escribirhacer tareajugar en el maldito Line PLAY. Estoy un poco frustrada dado que mi computadora entró en modo vegetal y hace tan solo una hora decidió ir bien de nuevo, restándole a mi horario de hacer tareas unas horas. ¡MUERO!

Ojalá disfruten el cap.

* * *

><p>Kuroo parpadeó asombrado tras aquella breve y muy titubeante respuesta del rubio, quien después de haber afirmado que quería volver a almorzar con él hizo una reverencia y volvió a su asiento a paso normal, pero un poco más apresurado. Quiso ir a con el chico pero ahora tenía otros asuntos qué atender, asuntos que tenían que ver con aquellos 4 pares de ojos que lo miraban minuciosamente en la lejanía, casi emitiendo un aura amenazante. Suspiró con molestia, ¿Qué les importaba a ellos si quería pasar un rato con alguien más? No se dirigió hacia ellos, sino que fue directo a su pupitre dejándose caer en él.<p>

El resto de la jornada fue molesto, ya que había susurros por todas partes en referencia a la sensación del día: El guapote Kuroo con el perdedor Kenma almorzando juntos. Las chicas no terminaban de contar el chisme entre ellas cuando los demás grupos ya eran conscientes de lo que había pasado. Incluso se acercaron a él entre clases a preguntarle el por qué lo había hecho; si por lástima, si acaso Kenma resultó ser un niño riquillo, si sólo se está burlando de él.

- **No es ninguno de esos motivos….** – Contestaba por enésima vez en el día, tocándose las sienes. ¡Pero qué pesados podían ser las personas! – **Solamente quise hacerlo.**

- **Eso no es muy común de ti, Kuroo-kun~** - Le respondió una de las chicas admiradoras del moreno, rizando con sus dedos los extremos de su cabellera, atreviéndose a recargarse sobre el pupitre del chico, quien la miró como si fuera una total extraña; - **Kuroo-kun usualmente saca provecho de las cosas, es de suponer que algo **_**tiene en especial**_** Kenma.**

Aquello le hizo volver la vista en dirección al rubio (como siempre, distraído y jugando) y, en definitiva, de él no podía sacar nada de provecho. Viera por donde viera, no había nada. Sin embargo, estaba acercándose a él sin ninguna doble intención.

Suspiró cansino y echó los brazos hacia su nuca.

- **Supongo que sí** – Habló causando un respingo de interés en su compañera; - **Algo debe de tener. Sin embargo no sé qué es.**

Pero pienso descubrirlo.

.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente Kenma salía de su casa tras despedirse de su padre; esta vez jugaba con el móvil. Sus días se había vuelto un tanto tranquilos dado a que las broncas habían cesado temporalmente, pero su relación con sus compañeros era tan deplorable que hasta le repugnaba. No los odiaba a ellos, se odiaba a sí mismo. Ellos no tenían la culpa de cómo Kenma fue creciendo y alejándose de la sociedad completamente.

Su padre solía insistir en que si lo odiaban, él también debía de odiarles. Pero Kenma no podía darle a entender que no los culpaba de nada. No los culpaba que quisieran darle un golpe en cuanto lo veían.

Si él fuera otra persona, también golpearía a Kenma.

- **Heh…** - Una brisa se llevó aquella risa agobiada, frustrada. Quería llevarse bien con los demás, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiar. Su personalidad ya era pues, parte de él. Pretender ser diferente tampoco funcionaría, pues quiere que le estimen por lo que es y no por lo que pretender ser. Así se perdió en sus pensamientos lamentando su poca capacidad de interacción con las personas hasta que chocó con un grueso tronco que estaba en su camino, al impactarse por mero impulso había soltado el celular. Luego se dio cuenta que no era un tronco. Porque los troncos no tienen brazos humanos capaces de coger un celular antes de que quedara destruido en la acera.

- **¿Ken….ma? **– Preguntó una tosca voz desde arriba. Al alzar la mirada se topó con los ojos agresivos de Kuroo, de nuevo se erizó como el día anterior. - **¿Vives por aquí?**

Sus orbes rasgadas vacilaron de un lado a otro, repentinamente nervioso. No sabía qué tenía el azabache pero lograba ponerlo de aquella manera en automático, cosa que antes jamás había pasado. Porque jamás había hablado tanto tiempo con otra persona. O más bien nadie le había hablado antes.

Sus manos se estiraron al momento en que Kuroo le regresaba el móvil y parecía emprender su camino a la escuela, al verse dejado un poco atrás por el azabache separó sus labios, con prisa. – **V-Vivo en esta calle.**

Cuando Kuroo se giró para verle señaló su casa, evitando cualquier contacto visual entre ambos. El contrario se fijó en la casa que señalaba y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, luciendo como idiota. - **¿En serio… vives ahí?** – Kenma asintió, empezando a preguntarse por qué decía eso pero pronto Kuroo dio respuesta. **– Yo… vivo en la casa de a lado.**

Kenma casi deja caer el móvil de nuevo al suelo, sin articular ninguna palabra. ¿Eran… vecinos? ¿Aquello era verdad?

La risa de Kuroo le puso más nervioso, puesto que incluso se sostenía el estómago al reír. -** ¡Y-Y pensar que tú y yo hemos vivido a lado del otro por años! ¡Y apenas hoy supimos! **– Volvía a reír. Kenma no sabía qué hacer puesto que a él no le parecía en lo absoluto gracioso. Lo más acertado sería que lo encontraba raro.

- **No entiendo…. Por qué te ríes.** – Soltó frunciendo un poco los labios, mientras Kuroo le veía con una risa más entrecortada en su vano intento de calmarse. La ceja del rubio se alzó y sintiéndose un idiota comenzó a caminar apresurado en dirección al colegio, aferrando ambas manos a su bolsa. - **¡Gr-Gracias por recoger mi teléfono! **

¿Por qué huía? ¿Tan malo era que el otro se riera? Era claro que para ambos había sido una sorpresa absoluta pero no entendía para nada por qué le había causado tanta gracia. Cuando doblaba la esquina con la mera intención de alejarse de una vez por todas una de las manos de Kuroo lo cogió por la mochila, un Kuroo que ya no reía y se mostraba un poco serio. ¿Cómo lo había alcanzado tan pronto? – **Hey, lo siento, no tienes por qué huir así. Ahora que somos vecinos podremos ir y regresar de la escuela juntos, ¿No?**

¡Agh! ¿Por qué anticipaba las cosas por los dos? ¿Y por qué sonreía de una manera que no le daba buena espina? Era una sonrisa maliciosa, le indicaba que estaría con él casi todo el día y a Kenma aquello no le ag–

De pronto se quedó sin mover las manos, pues empezaba a intentar liberarse de su agarre, con poco éxito. Kuroo entró en alerta, pensando que algo le había pasado y ya se disponía a preguntarle si todo estaba en orden cuando Kenma volvió los ojos hacia él.

Otra vez esa mirada gatuna que le provocaba un sinfín de cosas que ni siquiera Kuroo era consciente de que estaban ahí albergándose dentro de su cuerpo.

- **No estaría mal….** – Susurró quedo, soltándose. Más bien Kuroo había dejado de jalarlo. – **Pero no**. – Los puños de Kenma se cerraron con fuerza, gesto que el mayor no dejó pasar desapercibido; - **No es bueno…. Para ti que estés tanto tiempo conmigo. Empezarán a molestarte, no quiero que caigas en las mismas que yo….**

Le dolía decirlo. ¿Por qué? Porque justo cuando pensaba en que la actitud de Kuroo era fastidiosa recordó haber visto a varios chicos tratarse así. Porque eran amigos.

Y aunque muriera por un amigo de verdad preferiría quedarse solo que hacerle pasar por el mismo calvario a quien no lo merecía.

Kuroo no se lo merecía.

Sabía éste que en el fondo el rubio tenía razón, o si no se metían con el moreno se afanarían más al bajito por estar con Kuroo tanto tiempo. Apreciaba los sentimientos sinceros de Kenma y fue entonces cuando supo qué era lo que tenía de especial. La sonrisa maliciosa ahora reflejaba una ternura encubierta.

- **No te dejaría solo, ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos**.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Kenma se rasgaron todavía más, sosteniendo por primera vez la mirada con el más alto. Se había llamado su amigo.

Eran amigos.

¿Realmente eran amigos…?

Escudriñaron sus miradas, uno denotaba decisión y el otro nerviosismo.

- **¿Realmente no te importa…. Ser tratado mal por ser mi amigo? **

Kuroo colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y negó, con firmeza. – **No me importa. Te lo he dicho, no te dejaría solo tampoco. Si eso llega a pasar pues…. Estaremos juntos.** - En ese momento Kenma no pudo evitar ser él quien soltara una risa, extrañando al mayor; - **¿Dije algo mal?**

Enseguida negó. Sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, pero no eran precisamente por la risa.

**- Fue…. Fue como si estuviéramos casados.**

* * *

><p>¡Ta cháaaaan! ¿Cómo la ven? Kenma pide un amigo y recibe una esposa (?) okno. ¡Nos leemos el próximo Miércoles y gracias por los reviews!<p> 


End file.
